


💧Dancing In the Rain💧

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Café, Dancing, Dates, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kisses, Milkshake, PDA, Post-Magic Reveal, Puddles - Freeform, Rain, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Shakes - Freeform, Shippy, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have the cutest date ever, and they run into some friends along the way!<3 ~Enjoy! <3





	💧Dancing In the Rain💧

**Author's Note:**

> Nonny Uncle, thank you for the suggestions. I definitely have to say you made this story better! Thank youuuuu <3

Cold rain clambered down on the paved French roads. The sun was nowhere to be seen, and grey consumed the clouds. Gloomy winds whispered secrets and howls. It seemed like a miserable day-- for most at least. 

Every place of darkness harbors light. The light for this Parisian day was a diner a mile away from Collège Françoise Dupont. Inside said café was the color to the dreary darkness. Inside a love created light.

Two teenagers whom you may know: Marinette and Adrien. They were at a shared booth with a strawberry milkshake in between them. The milkshake had two plastic straws. They were as red as the freshest strawberry on the freshest day.

“You know miserable day aside this isn't too bad. It would be even better if this shake was chocolate...” Marinette laughed.

“Chocolate ice cream is as dark as the clouds outside. We need some color in our lives!” Adrien replied.

“We didn’t have to share the shake.” She pointed out.

“If I’m going to share my life with you, why not share our beverages too?” 

Marinette internally freaked out a little. They had been dating 2 months. She knew they were endgame, but to hear it was another story.

“I love you, Adrien.” Marinette blurted out without thinking. It wasn’t the first time they had said that but she still got chills everytime. Would that ever get old? Probably not.

“I love you moreeeeee.” Adrien grinned in response as he took a sip of the shake.

“We both know that's not possible.” 

“But it is possible.”

“Not possible.”

“Possible.”

Before they could continue a gentle ringing from the bell above the door was heard. A thunderbolt from outside the small shop was heard gently over the buzz of conversation. Two figures entered the door and they rung out their shared umbrella before sticking it into a bin near the front. The two figures gazed around the shop to find an empty booth they wanted before noticing two friends in the corner.

After noticing the friends and walking over the girl greeted her friends, “Hey guys! What are you two doing here?”

“Yeah, weren’t you supposed to go home. Like, separately?” The boy added.

“Heh, about that…” Marinette began looking towards Adrien for help.

“Girl, don't lie to me. Spill the truth.” The girl exclaimed with a bright smile while pulling the boy into the booth across from the lovers with her. She took out her phone and began taking pictures of the two sharing a milkshake. The two blushed as the photos were being taken and sweat beads began to form at their nervousness.

“Bro...you’re dating? Since when?” The boy asked.

“Nino, we are just two people at a diner sharing a drink” Marinette replied.

“Together? And besides, this isn't just a drink, it's the iconic couples goal moment in over a dozen movies and shows.” The girl pointed out.

“It is the iconic couple moment indeed.” Adrien replied glaring at Marinette with the I told you so look. Marinette’s look was almost identical in the I was right sense. In her case it was because that would look less suspicious to their noisy friends. 

“Alya, it’s just a shake. Adrien offered me a ride because of the rain in homeroom, and his ride was late so we got a shake. I needed help on the science homework anyways.” Marinette smiled.

“Then why did you tell us you were going home? Why did you lie, can it really be just a shake?”

“It is a shake. Not water not juice. And we lied about our location because you’re pretty physco. And we are in a relationship. Soooo, there’s that hiding of the truth. I wouldn't call it a lie though.” Adrien smiled.

“BRO! You’re dating?!?! Congrats man!”

“Dating isn’t the word I’d use. Court? Partnership? Madly in love? Mix of both?” Adrien replied.

“NO WAY?!?!” Alya shrieked before getting a dirty glare from the manager.

"Way."

“How long?” Nino asked.

“About 2 months.” 

“Technically. We had a month where we just wanted to be friends before, but like really close friends…” Adrien added.

“Have you said I love you to one another?” Alya asked.

“We have.” Marinette replied with her face red from interrogation. 

“Really? We haven't even done that yet.” Nino gasped.

Alya hit Nino lightly, “Don’t tell them that.”

“Why not? Every couple is different.” Adrien pondered.

“This is officially the worst day ever. Getting relationship advice from Adrien oblivious Agreste. I want to jump off a bridge.” Alya moaned.

“If I buy you shakes will that make up for giving you advice?” Adrien asked.

“Hell yea! Vanilla please. It will be the opposite of the clouds today.” Alya grinned.

“Coffee for me like the clouds today I guess.” (That may sound really gross, and it is for me. But where I’m from coffee, coffee syrup, coffee ice cream, cabinets, etc. Coffee is all the rage.) 

Adrien walked to the register and ordered the extra shakes. While waiting in line he stared at Marinette in a loving way and sent a coy smile her way. That smile wasn't the one the magazines saw, but one that was saved for just her. It was a smile that could rival the sun itself, and it was just what today needed.

“How did we not know?” Alya groaned.

“You guys are in your love you not love you faze.” Marinette sipped her drink lightly while replying to Alya.

“Girl, I love you. But seeing you pine over Adrien for so long gives you zero authority over love advice.” She sighed.

“Well I do love you, Alya.” Nino smiled.

“Love you too.” Alya replied before turning surprised, “Wait what?!?!”

“You two are cute.” Marinette smiled and leaned up to kiss Adrien as he walked back to the booth.

“Are you two going to be sickeningly cute all of the time now?” Nino asked.

“Probably, definitely.” Adrien answered.

“Joy.” Alya replied while sipping her shake.

“And now me and m’lady will take our leave.” Adrien said while pointing to the empty shake.

“M’lady?” Alya questioned.

“Just go with it.” Marinette sighed as she took Adrien’s hand.

“Have fun on your date.” Adrien glew brightly as he smiled his goodbye.

“Don't be weird after the love you.” Marinette added as the two walked out hand in hand. 

“They just played us, right?” Alya asked.

“Yeah, they did.” Nino replied.

The two in the diner sighed and sucked on their straws content. They were happy in love, and not into PDA, but that’s okay. The day outside might not have been perfect, but it was pretty damn good. No great clouds or eerie darkness could rival there happiness; especially not for Marinette and Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> While they were doing that the two resident superheroes were dancing in the rain. Hand in hand they ran up and down the streets while jumping into puddles. They sung cheesy songs and danced along with the raindrops. The day may have been gloomy, but wherever they two lovers went, the light and sun came with them.


End file.
